1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a scene segment playing system, a scene segment playing method and a recording medium thereof, and more particularly to a scene segment playing system, a scene segment playing method and a recording medium thereof in which a demanded scene segment is retrieved through scene description data.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, media data is usually played in a linear manner. Image playing software supplies a timeline of playing the media data correspondingly. A user can click a position on the timeline or drag a slider on the timeline, so as to determine an image playing segment.
However, if a user is not familiar with the played content of the media data and the timepoint of playing, it takes a long time for the user to find the demanded video scene. Secondly, the precision of dragging a slider depends on the length of a timeline, and the precision of dragging a slider also affects the precision of positioning the timepoint of a demanded image. The longer the timeline is, the higher the precision of dragging a slider is. Therefore, if a user intends to acquire a targeted image or voice from the media data, he/she needs to manually control the timeline to position the slider at the timepoint of a demanded image, so as to play the demanded image.